


Wait for the Stars

by JustMeWriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bound, Gen, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Stargazing, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMeWriting/pseuds/JustMeWriting
Summary: “What are you doing ?““Waiting.”“What are you waiting for ?”“ I don’t know.”For something to end and something new to start. Not quite for someone.He keeps his eyes on the sky.
Relationships: Lance & Blue Lion (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Wait for the Stars

The wind blows in the trees. The sky is dark, scattered by stars. It’s the heart of the night.

Lance is sitting on his house’s porch, head up. He listens to the life around him, eyes on the white dots that cover all that’s above him.

The door opens and closes behind him, and someone sits. 

“What are you doing ?”

“Waiting.”

It’s his sister. Her voice disturbs the peace around him, barely. His answer gets out before he has time to think about it. 

“What are you waiting for ?”

It takes longer, this time. Lance’s eyes stay resolutely up. He’s looking for the answer in the stars, maybe. 

“I don’t know.”

“Are you waiting for someone ?”

He thinks again. It’s not exactly right. Not entirely wrong but- it’s not that. 

“No, not someone. Something, maybe ?”

“Are you waiting for that thing to happen or to end ?”

“...”

The silence settles between them. It’s filled with the wind and the buzzing of insects on the farm, the crack of the old wood the porch is made of and their breaths, steady and slow. 

“I think I’m waiting for both.”

He looks at her, finally. 

“For something to end and for something new to start.”

She looks at him for a few seconds before smiling. She takes his hand and squeezes it in hers. 

“Okay.”

They stay here longer, under the night sky, taking in all the little magical things that make this place home. 

For years, Lance sits on that porch and waits, waits for something to happen, for the stars to change, the wind to sing a different song. He wonders if he’s waiting for the thing to happen in him.

The he leaves his home, and the stars he sees through his Garrison’s dorm’s window are familiar and new all at once. Hunk sleeps heavily. When Lance wakes up and everything’s dark and there’s this longing sitting in his stomach and his heart, he opens the shutters and sits cross-legged in the middle of their shared room. He lets the night fill him up, lets himself wait for something. He goes back to bed when his eyes can’t stay open anymore. 

When they rescue Shiro and ends up in Keith’s shack, he feels like the wait won’t be long anymore. When they approach the cave, it grows in his stomach and his heart and his head and he knows he’s closer than he’s ever been. When he sees blue for the first time, he knows this is what he’s been waiting for all these years. 

Their minds meddles tentatively and he keeps the tears inside. He is exactly where he’s supposed to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is but I like it. It’s sweet I think. Tell me if you liked or disliked it ! And why !


End file.
